This invention relates generally to the field of lifting slings, and more particularly to the field of such slings having means to sense, measure, indicate or warn of excessive elongation, strain, tension or impending failure.
Lifting slings are devices similar to ropes, cables or chains that are used to lift large, heavy objects, typically with a crane or similar piece of equipment, with the sling being connected to or encircling the object and connected to a hook or similar attachment means on the crane. The lifting slings typically comprise one or more elongated bundles of fiber, thread or yarn forming a load-bearing core that is encased within a cover, jacket, sleeve, skein or the like. The fibers, yarns or threads are usually composed of a synthetic material, such as for example polyester or Kevlar, formed as multi-filaments or monofilaments, and they may be twisted or braided. The slings are typically of one of three types, either round (having the ends of the sling joined to each other to form a circle), flat web (having an elongated main body, the ends of which are bent back and secured to the body to form eyelets on each end), or eye-and-eye (a round sling enclosed with an elongated sleeve such that only relatively short loops extend from each end of the cover). Lifting slings are well known in the art, and examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,089 to Lindahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,629 to St. Germain, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,833 to Coe.
Lifting slings are load rated so that the operator does not attempt to lift too great a weight for a given sling. It is typical, for example, for a sling to be load rated at one fifth of its failure strength, such that a sling that would fail under a load of 30,000 pounds would be load rated for safe operation for loads up to 6,000 pounds. It is quite common under real working conditions that the actual weight of objects being lifted is not known, and thus there may be many occasions where loads are lifted by a sling where unbeknownst to the operator the load exceeds the load rating of the sling. In addition, the tenacity or resistance-to-elongation of a sling is likely to increase over time, such that load weights significantly below the load rating may be unsafe and result in failure for slings that have been weakened by excessive use, undetected damage or environmental degradation.
All lifting slings elongate under heavy load to some degree, with slings made of polyester having greater elongation under load than a similarly rated sling composed of Kevlar or Aramid fibers. For example, a fourteen foot polyester sling load rated at 6,000 pounds may elongate up to five inches for a load approaching 6,000 pounds. Because elongation occurs under load, certain means for measuring or sensing the amount of elongation or any defects in continuity of the fiber core of a sling have been developed. Examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,719 to Franke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,572 to St. Germain, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0261617 to St. Germain, which disclose means comprising electrical circuits, optical fibers or exposed tell tails. Such systems may add significant costs to the slings and are subject to environmental degradation or operational damage.
It is an object of this invention to provide an elongation measuring or sensing means that provides an indication or warning to an operator that a load is approaching or exceeding the maximum safe load weight for a given sling. It is a further object to provide such a sling wherein the excessive elongation warning means is an integral component of the sling. It is a further object to provide such a sling wherein the excessive elongation warning means is relatively low cost, easily read and not readily susceptible to damage or degradation from environment or use. It is a further object to provide such a sling wherein the excessive elongation warning means is compatible with round, flat web or eye-and-eye slings. It is a further object to provide such a sling wherein excessive elongation results in permanent breakage of an indicator, and wherein the excessive elongation marking cannot be exposed unless the load has exceeded its maximum safe load. It is a further object to provide such a sling wherein excessive elongation results in permanent breakage of an indicator, such that a releasable member secured by the frangible indicator is released to show that the sling has been compromised.